The One With The Pediatrician
"The One With The Pediatrician" is the third episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 10, 2002. Rachel's constant calls to her pediatrician force him to drop Emma as a patient. Ross becomes uncomfortable when Rachel seeks his childhood doctor as a replacement - mainly because he is still Ross's doctor. Plot Unable to get out of moving to Tulsa, Chandler and Monica agree to move together so that Chandler can be the president of his company in Tulsa. However, at the last minute, Monica is offered a great job as a chef at a very famous Manhattan restaurant, Javu's. The decision is made: Monica accepts the job while Chandler agrees to work in Tulsa four days a week and spend the remaining three days in New York. Rachel's pediatrician drops her as a client for constantly calling him about concerns with Emma. Ross informs Rachel that he had a great pediatrician (who is now dead) as a child, but Monica later claims that he is still alive. When Rachel takes Emma to the new pediatrician, she discovers that Ross is still a patient. Joey and Phoebe agree to find dates for each other and double date together. On the night of the date, Joey has forgotten all about the deal, while Phoebe has already fixed up a woman for Joey. At the last minute, Joey finds a guy named Mike (Paul Rudd, in his first appearance in the series) at Central Perk and asks him to act like he and Joey have known each other for years. Eventually, Phoebe discovers the truth and storms out of the date. Later, Mike admits to having a good time on the date and asks Phoebe for a second one, to which she agrees. Cast and Crew Main Cast *'Jennifer Aniston' - Rachel Green *'Courtney Cox' - Monica Geller *'Lisa Kudrow' - Phoebe Buffay *'Matt LeBlanc' - Joey Tribbiani *'Matthew Perry' - Chandler Bing *'David Schwimmer' - Ross Geller Supporting Cast *'Paul Rudd' - Mike Hannigan *'Deedee Pfeiffer' - Mary Ellen Jenkins *'Elaine Hendrix' - Sally *'Gregory White' - Dr. Gettleman *'Angee Hughes' - The nurse *'Greta Sesheta' - The receptionist *'Ashly Holloway' - The girl in the doctor's office *'Logan Hudson' - The boy in the doctor's office *'Elizabeth Davidson' - Emma Geller-Green *'Genevieve Davidson' - Emma Geller-Green *'Jodi Knotts' - Dr. Toes Crew Directed By: Roger Christiansen Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Triva * This is the first appearance of Paul Rudd as Mike Hannigan in the series. * This is the first appearance of Monica and Joey's apartments since "The One Where Rachel Is Late" (S8E22). For a span of 4 episodes, this is the the longest time in the series the apartments are absent. *Before hanging up the phone, Rachel says "Well up yours too!", echoing Emily's words in "The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 1" (S4E23) to Ross whilst preparing for their marriage. * When Phoebe says that Joey's date is loose, the date eats a pair of olives, in the next shot, they are back in her glass. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9